Alliance
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: beast wars a very diffrent way main character called Nightshade i was going to put this up on beastwars international but didn't can't remember why. i also go by a shortened version of my name in this story it,s gypsy


Disclaimer: I do not own beast wars, beast wars is the sole product of Hasbro.

Author's notes: I am in Tassie. I felt like writing a fanfic this is my first. I watch beast wars every chance I get. I am proud owner of seasons 1, 2, and 3 anyway I'm rambling. I have done them as humans yeah, yeah overdone I know but it has never been done like this I'm sure at least I hope not. I'm rambling again aren't I? Signed Gypsy P.S this is the first in the series. P.P.S Enjoy!!!

* * *

Prologue 

The land of Meromor was once a peaceful and happy place then the demons came, overthrew the king, and tossed the world into chaos only one group of rebel's remain in the demons way, this is their story.

* * *

It was a beautiful clear night. The moon was full and gazing down onto the land of Meromor over the forests and fields to a camp with lots of caravans and in one of these caravans lay a teenager with a narrow cat-like face and big amber eyes he also had pale skin and blonde hair he sighed "why had his mother called him Nightshade why?" He thought. Nightshade rolled over onto his stomach he was restless, he needed to run so he got up and he quietly snuck outside whilst everyone else was asleep. A smile made its way onto his face "This was going to be too easy." he thought. Quietly he made his way out of camp, making his way to a field a few fences over. Once there he took off his cloak and ran and jumped and generally had fun. A few hours later weary from excerption he put his hooded cloak back on and slowly made his way back to camp.

* * *

The sight that greeted Nightshade instantly jerked him to wakefulness. There were a lot of creatures…. demons now that he looked closely. Bawling out orders was non other than the king of demons himself… Kov. Nightshade stifled a cry he knew that Kov loved to maim, kill and eat his prisoners though it didn't have to be in that order. He knew that his family and his other gypsy friends were dead or dying. He turned and fled without a sound back the way he came into a forest now empty of joy, still he ran.

* * *

Suddenly he was up in the air in a net, a figure of a creature a human but not like anyone he had seen before. The man looked up at him, the man must be a half-breed, Nightshade thought, as he noted the human and defiantly non-human qualities of the creature that looked at him. The man cackled an unearthly laugh.

"Father will be interested in my catch" chuckled Terrorsaur "yess… aw man now he's got me started".

Terrorsaur sighed shaking his head, he let the net down non to gently, he then looped a rope around the winded Nightshade. Tied Nightshade's hands behind his back and gagged him. Terrorsaur slung Nightshade over his shoulder and walked towards his camp.

"This is not good." Nightshade thought as he squirmed trying to get free but try as he might Terrorsaur's grip was too strong.

* * *

And so it begins

To say Megatron was in a bad mood would be an understatement not only had his horse kicked him (not that it hurt being a demon and all but you would be in a bad mood too wouldn't you?)(Sorry to get distracted back to the story.) Add to the fact that his nymph lackey brainless buffoon pyromaniac that he was had overcooked his meal yet again (More like burned it to a crisp mwa ha ha.) His son Terrorsaur wasn't back yet and in truth he was getting worried Terrorsaur was only half demon. Suddenly arguing broke out outside the entrance to his tent. Terrorsaur's

Screechy voice and inferno's

"Let me past you dumb nymph" Terrorsaur's voice screeched in annoyance.

"The royalty doesn't want to be disturbed" came Inferno's reply.

"But he is my father and I have something that may interest him." Terrorsaur responded

before Inferno could reply.

Megatron said, "Let him in."

Terrorsaur came in dragging something behind him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" thundered Megatron

Terrorsaur flinched as he wiped spittle off his face.

"Your four days late four days!

"Uhh… heh heh truth be told I um kind of got a little lost and now I discover I have the same speech problem as you." "Yess slag I did it again" Terrorsaur said.

"What speech problem? Bah never mind what did you bring me?" Megatron asked

Leaning forward Megatron stared at his son. Terrorsaur grinned and from behind him he brought Nightshade gagged and bound but still able to glare daggers at Megatron. Megatron slowly stood up and walked to the cloaked figure he pulled down the hood and stared, as did Terrorsaur.

"You're a gypsy," said Megatron and Terrorsaur together.

Nightshade gave then a well duh look.

A smile crept across Megatron's face.

"Well" said Megatron "I think we will give the gypsy to my brother Kov. Kov will be pleased yess yesss yessss."

(He said this with a demented look on his face.)

"See you're doing it now." Terrorsaur cackled

"Doing what now?" Megatron asked.

Megatron headed out of the tent with Nightshade in front of him.

"Gather round my predacons." Megatron shouted

Instantly the strange assortment of magical creatures that made up the group known as the Predacons gathered in the clearing in the middle of the camp.

"This here gypsy will be a present for Kov," Said Megatron.

"Why?" asked Quickstrike the dark elf.

"Because I hate gypsies." came Megatron's reply.

Megatron removed the gag from Nightshade's mouth.

"Any last requests and no we will not let you go" said Megatron.

Nightshade sighed and said "just one…"

* * *

A dwarf listens to what is going on

"I have to tell da boss monk" he mutters he knows there isn't much time so he runs back to his camp and stands in front of his leader who is none other then the rebel warrior monk Optimus Primal.

"Report Rattrap" said Optimus.

"Megs is gonna sacrifice a kid." Rattrap the dwarf replied.

Optimus stood up quickly.

"Maximals gather."

Out of nowhere appears the rebel group known as the Maximals (the last rebel group.) Ready to fight.

"To the Predacon camp charge!" Optimus yelled.

They charge to Megatron camp ready to do something heroic but a bizarre scene greets them and they stop in there tracks. The prisoner is singing a slow waltz song and the predacons are waltzing to the music. The prisoner is slowly backing away.

Tarantulas is waltzing with Blackarachnia, Rampage is with Quickstrike, Waspinator with Terrorsaur, Scorponok with Inferno and finally Megatron with his rubber duckie.

Then the prisoner turns and runs for it. The predacons keep dancing for a bit. Then they realize that the song has stopped they look over to the prisoner and see that he has gone.

"After him you fools. Megatron roared.

They go after him but soon realize that he is long gone so they give up searching. The Maximals meanwhile had followed the prisoner as soon as he had bolted even then they had had trouble keeping up with him when he was a safe distance from the camp and sure the predacons weren't following him he sat down and tried to get himself free.

"Need a hand there?" said a voice.

Nightshade leapt up and said, "Who is that show your self."

A man with black graying hair stepped out of the shadows.

"You don't look like a Predacon," said Nightshade.

"I am not" came the reply.

"I am leader of the Maximals my name is Optimus primal and these

are the other Maximals." said Optimus

The other Maximals appeared and one by one introduced themselves first was a dwarf

"My name is Rattrap kid. That was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled back there."

"Uhh… thanks I guess," replied Nightshade "could someone please untie me I'm starting to chafe"

"Here let me help"

Up flew a fairy with blue eyes and wings with orange hair but undeniably male.

"my name is Deapthcharge but everyone calls me D.C.

With a flick of his hands off came the ropes around Nightshades wrists and neck.

"Wow thanks D.C"

The rest introduced themselves on the way back to the Maximal camp.

"So what's ya name kid?" asked Rattrap when they were back at camp.

He took off his hood and glanced at them they gasped

"A gypsy" they all cried out together.

"Yes I am a gypsy." Said Nightshade "My name is Nightshade, though considering my personality and how I look as well and the fact that I totally hate the name I'll change my name to something that suits me and my personality.

Nightshade thinks "Hmmm"

"I've got it!" Shouted Nightshade making everyone jump.

"My new name shall be Cheetor," said the newly named Cheetor(were you suprised?).

The Maximals smiled.

Optimus then asked how he was captured in the first place.

Cheetor told them his story.

Rattrap was sniffling, as was Dinobot.

Optimus looked at the other Maximals who nodded.

"I know that this is kind of sudden would you like to join us."

"Yes please thank you thank you," gushed Cheetor.

* * *

Murry stretched and yawned he opened his eyes.

Murry realized he was awake he had work to do. He only woke up when he had work to do. He was an unusual creature even by Meromor standards. He changed people who were not true to their inner selves into their inner beasts they could still talk of course but that were a minor detail. He raised his hands and intoned ancient words for each of the people. They would have to b true to themselves in order to gain their original form and once they had they could change at will. Murry settled back down and went back to sleep.

Two blasts of energy hit the two camps sending everyone flying in different directions.

* * *

Optimus yawned and stretched he couldn't remember falling asleep but he must have he scratched an itch on his furry arm furry he looked it was definitely furry he looked himself all over he had black fur all over except on his chest, stomach, hands and face. He knew he was a gorilla he didn't know how he knew it was just a gut feeling.

He looked around the camp hoping that everyone was all right.

There was a groan from behind him he turned and jumped startled there was a dinosaur a raptor to be precise.

"Optimus?" it asked the voice was unmistakably Dinobot's.

"Dinobot?" asked Optimus.

"Yes it is I." Dinobot replied.

"Optimus, Dinobot is that you?" came two voices behind them they turned in the direction of the voices. There was a rhino and a rat.

"Rhinox, Rattrap it happened to you to?" Asked Optimus.

It seems that it has happened to all of us came Silverbolt's voice from yet another direction.

They turned and they saw a falcon, a snow tiger and a fusion of eagle and wolf and a very disgruntled ray.

The snow tiger was Tigertron, the falcon was Airrazor, the fuzor Silverbolt and the ray was Deapthcharge.

(all these animals are commonplace in Meromor.)

Good we are all here. Now- Optimus started

"Wait "interrupted Rattrap "where's da kid?"

"Yeah where is he?" asked Tigertron

The Maximals looked around for their newest and youngest member Cheetor.

Unh …

They heard a noise. They looked towards the tree and out leapt a…

"Cheetah" they all gasped (cheetahs are very rare in Meromor.)

"What happened? He looked down at himself "just great I'm a tiny lil' cub. But then again I'm a cheetah so it's not all bad."

"Okay" said Optimus who had recovered from the shock of discovering Cheetor was a cheetah. Well we should make our way to the oracle she should be able to get us back to our true forms.

Cheetor who had the form of a Cub was not going to be able to walk for very long with his injured paw. (He had injured it when he had been thrown into the tree by the blast that turned them into animals.)

Without thinking, Tigertron bent down and picked up Cheetor by the scruff of his neck. Cheetor protested mildly but realizing it was for the best he shut up. With that, they started their long journey to the oracle…

* * *

Within the Predacon camp, something stirred…

* * *

Kind of short I know. Nevertheless, the other stories will be much much longer 


End file.
